Jhothûn (city)
City | region = The Endless Ice Sea | size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = Predecessors to frost giants | languages = Jotunalder | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Emperor | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Jhothûn was the capital of the ancient Jhothûn Empire of giants. Description Jhothûn was once an impressive city full of towers of crystal. Geography The city was located somewhere in the Endless Ice Sea, built within a valley carved from the solid ice. Government The city was ruled by the emperor of Jhothûn with the assistance of the princes of Jhothûn, who were each qorrashi advisers. History The city of Jhothûn flourished as the capital of its empire long before the first kingdoms of elves.It is suspected that Jhothûn was itself a part of the empire of Ostoria, but this is never directly stated. Inhabitants The city was once populated by the ancestors of the frost giants, who, with the help of the qorrash, developed great magics, even shaping the weather to remain cold to their liking. By 1372 DR, the only inhabitant of the once great city was the last remaining Prince of Jhothûn. Notable Locations The royal palace of the Emperors was the only building to last into the fourteenth century DR. Within the palace, which was guarded by the last Prince of Jhothûn, were three portals, one to each of the three seats of the satrapies of the empire—Karffbadh, Choshein, and Gharreil. For a great multitude of centuries after the fall of the empire, the qorrash princes recruited guardians for the magical portals to protect the history and treasures remaining within the palace and hoping for the return of a royal descendant to restore the empire. The palace was filled with great riches and artifacts of both history and magic—mostly giant-sized ones that did not resize to fit smaller users. Appendix Gallery Jhothûn 0.jpg|The ground floor of the palace of the Emperors. Jhothûn 1.jpg|The first floor of the palace of the Emperors. Jhothûn 2.jpg|The second floor of the palace of the Emperors. Jhothûn 3.jpg|The thrid floor of the palace of the Emperors. Notes External links * [http://www.wizards.com/dnd/article.asp?x=fr/pg20020626z "Perilous Gateways: Portals of the Frozen Wastes"] Trivia The maps of the royal palace of Jhothûn, shown above, were originally released on between April 5 and April 26 , 2001, as general-purpose palace maps for the "Map-A-Week" feature on the Wizards of the Coast website. References Category:Ruins Category:Capitals Category:Cities Category:Ruined settlements Category:Giant settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Jhothûn Category:Locations in the Endless Ice Sea Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril